Autumn Leaves
by irlhanamaru
Summary: Contestshipping May couldn't sleep because of her insomnia, and she decided to take a walk around the city. Drew couldn't sleep and went to the cafe he owned in the middle of the night. He saw a teary eyes girl walking in the night and was interested in meeting her.
May groaned. She couldn't sleep, those insomnia pills weren't working. She took the exact amount the doctor told her; it failed to help but it isn't like they ever worked. Looking over her shoulder she saw the time in red-printed, digital letters.

 _2:27 AM_

She had bags under her eyes that have been there for who knows how long, and was trying so hard to not collapse during the day. Nothing felt right and she had no idea what to do now, why couldn't she sleep?

She sighed, it was hopeless, there was no way she could sleep now. Throwing her legs over her twin-sized bed, May grabbed an oversized sweater and slipped it on. She was already wearing sweatpants, so it wouldn't really matter. She just needed to get outside for once; she finally got away from her parents house. More like ran away with the help of her mother, but that doesn't matter right now.

She yawned and walked to the other side of the room and flicked on the light switch, it stung her eyes from being so used to the darkness. She walked to the small dresser and picked up a small picture, smiling sadly at it.

The picture was of her and her younger brother, along with her parents. She went on her own hook after getting tired of people trying to decide her future. She really missed them and hoped to visit soon, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't.

Grabbing her comb, she pulled it through her knotted brown hair. Even if probably nobody will be out, she hated the messy hair. May walked to her nightstand, and she grabbed her phone and earbuds.

 _Maybe today I can just relax._

She got out of the small room and went through the kitchen and near the wooden, oak door. Even if it was November, she didn't bother looking for her jacket; it'd be a waste of time. Instead, she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, opening the door to her apartment.

She eased the doorknob open, making sure not to wake up any angry neighbors, she hadn't met any yet, but she didn't want to upset them. That'd make a terrible first impression. She closed it slowly again and winced while she heard it close a little louder than she intended it to.

She wandered through the hallway with different numbers on the doors, and each one with someone she could be friends with. If she wasn't so shy, at least.

May got to the staircase and walked down the stairs. Her eyes were slowly closing while doing this, but then she'd always snap back to normal. How she hated her insomnia, one of the only things holding her back.

She came to a staircase, which she quietly stepped down one by one. Being careful was something the clumsy girl needed to do better, she tripped over the third-to-last step, and almost fell.

She walked through, yet again another hallway until she reached the door that leads outside. The stars were still sparkling brightly, and everything seemed so peaceful. She stepped out of the hallway and outside, deciding to go for an exhausting walk with her earbuds in her ears, blasting loud music.

An hour has passed, and she still was walking.

May walked through this new and unfamiliar town.

It probably wasn't safe out here; a girl walking alone in the dark in a new city probably would end up in something terrible.

Thankfully, this wasn't the case for her. She walked around the lit up city, admiring the diverse buildings and structures. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her sweater while her earbuds blasted music in her ear.

 _"Blue road, half a mile. Distant wing of a missing smile. Long journey, is that all I can get?"_

May didn't sing along, but she hummed the melody. It was a good song that appeared to be downloaded on her phone, so why not listen to it?

 _"Blue road, half a mile. Hear me out for a little while. A flash in the eye, I can't forget."_

Her eyes wandered around the area, she saw a small bookstore with the lights dimmed to a low brightness. It was calming in a way, knowing she wasn't the only one awake. It was also frightening, anything could happen.

She didn't know where she was at this point.

The possibilities were endless, but she decided to go a little farther. Finding her way home couldn't be that hard after this, right? The howling wind came from behind her, blowing her hair all over the place, along with her earbuds falling from her ears. She sighed and stuffed them into her pockets.

May loved this city. She loved the ominous aura, she loved how everything here reminded her of a memory, and most of all she loved that she was free here. When she lived with her parents, she was sheltered, unable to do anything without permission with her parents.

She hated it.

Once she turned twenty, she gathered enough money to move out and start her own life away from home. This was what she wanted; to be free.

Nothing would have stopped the naive girl from being able to do what she wants. Not her parents, her brother, and definitely not that annoying kid next door that used to be friends with her. She was her own person, and May would not fail to prove that to anyone.

Her legs continued walking step after step, never turning back. It's been an hour and a half; she was lost and would never admit it. Heck, her pride wouldn't allow her to even ask for directions.

Two hours passed, and now it was around _4:30 A.M._

May was still wandering around, not realizing she was going around in circles. She realized that now she was for sure lost and hated to admit.

Was she even in the right city anymore? No, she had to be; she hadn't walked through any highways. Her quiet steps hit the ground, she sped up a little, if she couldn't find her way back she's in trouble.

As the young woman stepped across the pavement, she saw a small cafe. It was a good size, some tables and chairs outside, and a sign that said _Littleroot Cafe_. She wondered why the lights were on. Who'd be there at five in the morning?

May started internally freaking out,

 _What if someone broke in? What if-_

A voice cut her thoughts off. She turned around and saw a young man with green hair along with emerald eyes. He gave her a gentle and genuine smile, his eyes going soft for a moment. She backed away as he took a step closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you alright?" He asked in a gentle tone. May relaxed and nodded. He seemed nice, and she sort of felt safe. He motioned towards the door of the cafe, "Would you like to come in?"

She thought about it for a second. Should she go with a complete stranger who can possibly hurt her, or find her way home, getting lost in the process. She glanced back at him, looking into his eyes. His eyes showed honesty. She decided to trust him, she needed to get better at trusting people

When he saw her roaming the city, he saw her eyes filled with tears. She was in deep thought, probably lost too. He didn't want her to get in any trouble, even if she was a stranger, he knew she didn't deserve to get hurt.

She already looked too heartbroken.

May looked up to him, forcing a smile while nodding.

They walked into the place, Drew closing the door. He noticed she was beautiful, but that shouldn't matter anymore.

"Thank you…" May trailed off, "This is the nicest thing someone has done for me in a while." Her arms were wrapped around herself; she forces herself to walk to and across the cafe and sit on the seat across from his.

"It's nothing, really. Do you want me to go get you some coffee?" He looked at her, giving a soft smile.

"Sorry… I don't really drink coffee." It was true, coffee was way too bitter for her. "But thank you, seriously, it's not every day a stranger helps you without wanting something else."

"You can trust me, I'm not that kind of person" She saw him walk behind the counter and pour something into a mug.

"May." She simply stated.

"I'm pretty sure it's November right now?" He honestly looked confused and gave her a puzzled look.

May, on the other hand, looked at him and chuckled, "My name, it's May."

"Oh. I'm Drew." He brought two mugs, one filled with coffee and the other with hot chocolate. He rested the mug with the hot chocolate in it. "I made you some hot chocolate, it's really good, but we don't usually make it."

Her face lit up. For that one second, she didn't feel sleep deprived, she didn't feel depressed, and there was no hint of sadness. Her smile basically lit up the room. Drew wondered how a girl that looked so miserable could look so happy in less than a second. _She probably has a sweet tooth._

His face lit up too, seeing the stranger look so happy warmed his heart. He gave her an amused look while sipping on the bitter coffee.

"You make really good hot chocolate!" She stated in an exciting manner. The sweet-toothed girl joyfully took another sip, it warmed her body up.

Hours have passed since they first started talking.

They talked about all sorts of things like they've known each other for years; in reality, they had nobody to talk to. They spilled it all as if they were old friends, they let it all out. They talked about random, happy and sad things. They talked about strengths, weaknesses, hope, they talked about things other people wouldn't imagine about them.

Drew found out May left her family from the Johto region, that she hated being sheltered. He learned she had insomnia, and that nothing would help her with it. He learned she played the violin and hoped to become a musician. She told him that her friend, Ash, and his boyfriend, Gary were coming to visit and that they'd probably be friends. There was so much more he wanted to know about the strange girl.

May found out about Drew's past. She found out that he had two older twin sisters that he loved, and that they always came to visit. She learned that he owned this cafe and that he hoped to become a businessman one day, but not the type that is too crowded in their work.

Drew laughed at her babbling and accidentally glanced at the clock. His eyes widened, it was way past the opening time.

"Well it's past opening time, but maybe we can talk later?" He asked. She smiled at him and quickly apologized for being there too later. The way her cheeks tinted red when she was embarrassed was an amusing sight.

Before she left, they got each other's numbers and addresses. Drew also told her, her apartment should be around the block and that she was walking in circles the whole time. May was not amused.

"I'll be here tomorrow if you need someone to talk to!" She said, "Bye!"

May walked out of the cafe with a huge smile on her face. She hasn't been this happy in a long time and wanted to hold on to this feeling for a while, it was nice.

As she stepped into the cold November air into the leaves, she didn't feel like the Autumn Leaves were as terrible as she always thought...

* * *

 **A/N: A short oneshot based on a prompt from .com. Please review and favorite!**


End file.
